


Two Lovers, One Refreshment

by petersparadise



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Be Careful What You Wish For, Dessert & Sweets, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, What Have I Done, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petersparadise/pseuds/petersparadise
Summary: When Peter and Juno are finally able to have the Carte Blanche all to themselves, what will stop them from contacting both their spiritual and dark desires?
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Kudos: 15





	Two Lovers, One Refreshment

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like a better feel for the story, I suggest you listen to 'Lovers Theme' by Hervé Roy while you read!
> 
> XOXO, Peter Nureyev

It was the just the two of us at the start.

_Me and him._

Holding the world in our hands, and disposing it when we so choose.

That night, while others fought for countless things, we were hungry.

Hungry for something... _sweet_.

I, Peter Nureyev, sat up, and stretched my back, for I had been laying down for quite a while, and it was continuing to ache with a familiar stiffness. I was wearing attire made for sleep. Very close to lingerie, but not quite.

Juno remained still and focused on the program currently on the comms. His gaze so perfectly focused on the episode of Andromeda that my sudden departure didn't bother him in the slightest. His attire was similar to mine, but he wore it better than I did.

Walking to the kitchen that resided close to where we were, I could feel a giant wave of desire rush over me. Like a ray light cast onto the martian desert.

So fast and sudden...

It was beginning to get hot as well, and I needed to relieve myself of the heatwave that had oh so suddenly fell onto me like a blanket during the cold dead of night.

I knew **exactly** what I had to do...

* * *

When I finished taking care of my task, I cleaned up some of the mess that had occured from the current predicament.

It was both sticky and sweet at the same time...

I left the masterpiece all by itself to tell my lovely lady about my newest creation.

Resting my shoulder against the door frame, and for what could seem like forever, I watched Juno turn his attention onto me and away from the comms.

"Juno," I spoke in such a sultry tone that I was sure he would be ready for anything that came out of my mouth next. "there is something I would like to show you.~"

Juno rose from his seat with heavenly grace. "What is it?"

A fox's grin appeared effortlessly onto my face. "A special treat. One that I put every fiber of my being into.~"

Juno's newly formed grin contained an enormous amount of lust. He knew exactly what I had planned. "Alright Ransom, show me what you got.~"

I trust this man, and I know that he trusts me, so I take him to what enraptured his focus.

Something worth trying out for the first time...

Something satisfying...

* * *

When we entered the kitchen, Juno was immediately overwhelmed with the sensation of affection, that I, myself, also began to share common emotional connections with as well.

" _God_ , Ransom," Juno began, "you really know me from the back of my hand. I've always wanted to try this out for myself. Never thought I'd get the chance."

When the last word exits his mouth, I pick up the cup that him and I will share cooperatively with each other. He looks deeply into my eyes and smiles...

"I can't believe it's genuine chocolate ice cream."

I smile and pick up the spoon that resided next to me on the counter. "Of course, what else would it be?"

Juno lets out a small laugh and takes a bite. "You know, I think we should get back to the documentary! A very interesting part is coming up, and I want you to see it!"

Juno makes his way back into the living room, and I follow suit.

The cup of ice cream in my hand, and two spoons in my other.

Just another night where our desires can be fulfilled...

In more ways than one...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovelies, I'm back, and I am not dead either! I have been very busy committing crimes, but hopefully that will slow down a bit very soon! Hope you all enjoyed the tale!
> 
> XOXO, Peter Nureyev


End file.
